The present invention relates to a ski pole having a watch incorporated therein, which watch is removably mounted on the handle of the ski-stick.
With a conventional stop-watch a person is unable to control his travelling time accurately, since simultaneously actuating a stop-watch and pushing off with the ski poles is not possible. Moreover, it is possible only with considerable dfficulty, if not impossible, to check the times of certain sections of a run during travel along a downhill run and this generally necessitates an assistant. It is readily seen that with the proposed combination of a stop-watch with a ski pole a time check of any section is possible at any time.
To achieve the aforesaid object it would sufice to secure the stop-watch in any way, for example, by screws, to the ski pole handle. However, on the one hand, it is a pity to lose the usefulness of the stop-watch during the period in which there is no skiing, and, on the other hand, one would be virtually compelled to carry the ski-stick along everywhere when resting, say when entering a rest house, since the risk of loss is considerable. Thus, the stop-watch should preferably be removable.